Between the Lines
by CRedford
Summary: Just the basics...no Faber, no Abigail, no baby. Trying to focus on Mary and Marshall's relationship as partners, because honestly, that's what made the show fun to watch in the first place. Feel free to review and comment!
1. Chapter 1

"Mm-hmm," Mary said, twirling the phone's cord around her finger. "Oh, yes...definitely." She mouthed the words _help me_ to Marshall, who was biting his lip.

"Yes...uh-huh...well, I've got some work to get caught up...no, no, I love talking with you...yes...yes, I know...uh-huh," She glared at her partner, who was trying to keep from laughing. _Do something_, she mouthed angrily.

"Mary!" Marshall shouted loudly. "Your left the toilet clogged, and Stan says he's not cleaning up after you again." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We can meet for coffee in a couple days...oh, tomorrow...well, I have something...okay, tomorrow it is then...okay, bye bye," she quickly slammed the phone down onto the receiver, then turned to Marshall. "Really? Toilets? I never thought you'd sink that low."

"It worked, didn't it?" He smiled, leaning back and putting his feet on the desk.

"Wipe that grin off you're face. It's not nearly as funny as you think it is," She said, bouncing a pencil off of his desk. "You'd be pulling your hair out with a witness like that. I swear, that lady can't shut her mouth."

"Marshall, feet off. I need the both of you ready to go in five," Stan McQueen said, entering the room with his usual, confident stride. "We're meeting the Hildalgo County Chief of Police near the border. They've got a big witness, and he'll be in your custody until trial."

"Who's custody?" Marshall asked, quickly removing his feet from the desk.

"Both of yours," he said.

"So, is he a conman? A hit-man?" Mary suggested. "Hit-men make wonderful road trip companions."

"Very funny," Marshall smirked.

"He was a drug dealer," Stan continued. "High in authority, so he never had to get his hands dirty. I guess something went wrong, and now he's out for revenge on his boss."

"So he's going to testify against him?" Marshall questioned, skeptical.

"Apparently," Stan shrugged.

"Stan, you know better. We all know better," Mary said. "Guys like that don't give up so easy. He's obviously hiding something."

"Well, we'll find out. Keep on you're toes, we'll be out of here by noon," Stan said, leaving the room.

"As long as he's quiet, we'll get along just fine," Mary stood up, switching off her computer. "If not, he can spend the rest of the trip tied to the roof-racks."

"I'll make sure we run through a car wash," Marshall said.

"Fine with me," Mary grabbed her keys and badge. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Marshall said as he followed Mary to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"It said to turn right...never mind," Marshall sighed, as the GPS recited its familiar dialogue and redirected their route.

"I know where we're going," Mary insisted, talking to the GPS more than Marshall. They had been driving for a couple hours, heading towards Lundrechas, a small town located near the Mexican border.

The sun was hot, but the air was thin and arid; typical climate for New Mexico.

"Breathtaking, aren't they?" Marshall said after several minutes of silence.

"What?" Mary glanced out the side windows.

"The mountains. Their so...profound," Marshall said, deep in thought.

"Marshall," Mary groaned, banging her head repeatedly on the steering wheel. "Please."

"Perhaps an analogy would be more suited to describe their magnificence," Marshall said in a Shakespearean manner, seizing the opportunity to annoy Mary. "A mountain is to the Earth as a flower is to the..."

"See, this is what happens to you after spending a day in the car," Mary complained, hitting the phone button on the dash. "Call Stan," she said. After a few seconds of ringing, Stan picked up.

"Mary. Marshall. You in Lundrechas yet?" Stan's voice came out over the speakers.

"No, but we're about fifteen minutes away, according to that piece of crap giving us directions."

"Marshall or the GPS?" Stan asked.

"Both," Mary said. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll see you two in Lundrechas then," Stan said, clearly not wanting to listen to Mary and Marshall argue.

"Nice talking with you, too," Mary muttered as Stan ended the call.

"Don't you enjoy my company?" Marshall smiled.

"Not when it's a constant stream of sarcasm and overly-complicated adjectives," Mary said, glaring at the road ahead.

"And you aren't the least bit sarcastic?" Marshall said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not at all," Mary said (sarcastically), turning off the road at the last minute, nearly tipping the car.

"Is this it?" Marshall leaned forward as Mary hit the brakes.

"That's what the GPS said," Mary said, turning off the car. They stepped out into the bright afternoon sun, taking in their surroundings. The only thing that looked remotely like civilization was a collection of small, shack-like buildings down the dirt path they had turned on.

"Well, let's go see..." Mary was interrupted by her cell phone. She dug it out of her pocket, looking at the caller ID. "What?" She said, holding it to her ear. Her face grew serious. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll tell him. We'll meet you there," she said, hanging up and sliding the phone back into her pocket.

"What?" Marshall questioned, trying to read Mary's expression.

"Our witness decided to play hookey," Mary said. "They're not here."

"Why not?" Marshall said, still confused.

"He's gone," Mary said, making her way back to the car, with Marshall close behind. "He's in the wind."


End file.
